MePad
MePad, labeled The Assistant, is MePhone4's assistant for elimination votes. His first appearance is "Marsh on Mars." Personality When first introduced, MePad is a docile and tranquil assistant to MePhone4 who works on a relatively professional level. His primary purpose is to assist and serve MePhone4 in any situation, which he strongly abides by, including the showcasing of the elimination votes. MePad is respectful and well-mannered, commonly referring to his boss as "sir", and will occasionally address contestants using "Mr." or "Ms.". At first, MePad believes Toilet, MePhone4's other assistant, should also behave professionally in his workplace. In turn, Toilet makes it very clear that he doesn't like MePad's presence and is jealous of the attention he gets from MePhone4, though MePad doesn't seem to notice Toilet's hatred and shows no animosity. In "Theft and Battery", MePad explains to Toilet that he views the two as equals and doesn't consider himself superior, sparking mutual respect between them. As a Meeple Product, MePad may lack an understanding of general emotion and is usually seen expressionless. Despite this, MePad has developed a sense of wit and sarcasm, presumably from MePhone4, as first seen in "Cooking for the Grater Good" when commenting on Trophy's elimination and in "A Kick in the Right Direction" when noting Dough's repetitive nature. In "Kick the Bucket", MePad reassures that he "can't feel anything". MePad is very clever and intelligent, offering advice and solutions to MePhone4's problems. Due to his high levels of intelligence and observant nature, MePad may get caught up in analyzing little details and functional marvels while more important matters are at hand. While observing the competition, MePad has gradually worried and expressed concern for contestants' safety, particularly Marshmallow. His respect for contestants has challenged his professional side, as he allows Marshmallow to leave the show's parameters despite breaking the rules, and later lies about her whereabouts. Appearance MePad is a large black rectangular tablet with dark silver casing, very similar to the MePhone line. He has a fuchsia/magenta background with speckled dots and an aqua sound-wave mouth. Below his screen is a home button. MePad has two cameras, a small one above his screen and one on his back above a black Meeple logo. Abilities MePad has the following abilities: * Teleportation: Using advanced Meeple technology, MePad has the ability to travel instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. He can also teleport others, as first seen in "Theft and Battery". Coverage Click here to view the coverage of MePad. Voice Actors *Conrad Collins (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Episodes 2-12) *Justin Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Episode 13) *Jojo93able (Italy) Comparison and Contrast from iPads At the time of MePad's first appearance in "Marsh on Mars", MePad mentions that he has quad 4-dual processors, while iPads don't have them yet. MePad also says he has "the new A6 chip" like real iPads, while it should have been an M6 chip like MePhone4S's M5 chip. Trivia * MePad is the only Meeple product to not have died yet. * MePad is the first Meeple product to refrain from hunting MePhone4, other than MePhone4 himself. * MePad is the second Meeple product to have a soundwave mouth, after MePhone5. * It was confirmed by Adam that he is actually an iPad Mini. * MePad is the second largest character and Meeple Product on Inanimate Insanity. ** The largest character and Meeple Product is MePhone6+. Votes These are votes that MePad displayed *v (Votes) Votes for Marsh on Mars * Paintbrush 89v * Lightbulb 122v * Fan 139v * Test Tube 150v * Marshmallow 162v * Cherries 184v * Yin-Yang 399v * Apple 554v * Tissues 700v Eliminated Total: 2497v Votes for Tri Your Best * Marshmallow 81v * Test Tube 119v * Apple 134v * Paintbrush 172v * Lightbulb 278v * Fan 385v * Yin-Yang 878v * Cherries 974v '''Eliminated Total: 3021v Votes for Cooking for the Grater Good * Suitcase 48v * Knife 89v * Nickel 95v * Baseball 99v * Balloon 163v * Cheesy 219v * Soap 229v * Microphone 384v * Box '''739v * Trophy 1945v '''Eliminated Total: 4010v Votes for A Kick in the Right Direction * Baseball 93v * Nickel 99v * Knife 103v * Suitcase 141v * Balloon 155v * Microphone 188v * Cheesy 530v * Soap '''1102v * Box 1442v '''Eliminated Total: 3851-3853v Votes for Let 'Er R.I.P. * Marshmallow 148v * Test Tube 203v * Apple 250v * Fan 311v * Lightbulb 494v * Paintbrush '''946v * Yin-Yang 1859v '''Eliminated Total: 4211v Votes for Everything's A-OJ * Test Tube 209v * Fan 249v * Lightbulb 393v * Marshmallow 673v * Paintbrush '''791v * Apple 2045v '''Eliminated Total: 4300v Votes for Theft and Battery * Suitcase 234v * Baseball 240v * Nickel 313v * Knife 361v * Microphone 540v * Soap 627v * Balloon '''768v * Cheesy 2605v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 5688v Votes for Rain On Your Charade * Baseball 194v * Microphone 486v * Knife 505v * Suitcase 706v * Balloon 1063v * Nickel 1731v * Soap 2663v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 7348v (record) Votes for Kick the Bucket Challenge * Shell Collecting - 4516v * Knitting - 4573v * Bucket Brigade - 7281 Chosen Total: 16370v Elimination * Balloon 5v Eliminated * Nickel 1v Eliminated (Due to surprise double elimination) Total: 6v Votes for Alternate Reality Show Challenge * Woodworking - 3679v * Origami - 2232v * Painting - 2201v Chosen Total: 8112v Elimination * Microphone 1v * Knife 2v * Baseball 2v * Paintbrush 3v Eliminated Total: 8v Votes for Mine Your Own Business Challenge * Sand Castle Building * Treasure Hunt * Cave Mining - Chosen Total: Unknown Elimination * Test Tube - Immune * Knife * Lightbulb * Microphone * Baseball * Suitcase - Final 2 * Fan - Eliminated Gallery MePad.png|Other official artwork of MePad. MEPADY.png MePad Transparent.png Screen Shot 2013-11-02 at 8.07.57 AM.png|Mepad showing votes Easter Egg 5.4.JPG|MePad displaying 3851 votes. 999229 675541955813915 1823905523 n.png|Toilet yelling at Mepad All meeples.png|Mepad along with all the MePhones Lightbulb Bright Lights.png|MePad and the Bright Lights in the hot air balloon MePad.jpg|him in the elimination time OMGA waht....PNG|OMGA what? Image254.png MePhone and mePad. Best friends!image.jpg MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png MePadRocketTools.png MePhoneMePadGenius.png MePadLatestPoll.png ToiletMePadBeans.png MePhoneMePadIntroduce.png BYE BOX.png MeToilet.jpg Untitled (Time 0 01 44;24).png 12604672 1083679065000200 5820389325173807170 o.jpg All.png MePadShowingNoEmotion.png Marsh running away.png Gone rogue.png Screenshot Image 130.png Screenshot Image 122.png Screenshot Image 123.png Screenshot Image 121.png Screenshot Image 120.png Screenshot Image 119.png Screenshot Image 118.png Screenshot Image 100.png Screenshot Image 99.png Screenshot Image 96.png Screenshot Image 95.png Screenshot Image 94.png Screenshot Image 153.png Screenshot Image 154.png Screenshot Image 155.png Screenshot Image 156.png Screenshot Image 157.png Screenshot Image 158.png Screenshot Image 159.png Screenshot Image 160.png S2e11 i notice that they all seem focused on pleasing each other.png S2e11 yet, many of the contestants have become erratic in a way that alludes me.png S2e11 what are you looking at?.png S2e11 mepad! how many parameters is marshy-marsh from here?!.png S2e11 mepad and toilet.png S2e12 no, sir, no.png S2e12 alright, mepad! show us that big votin' pie we love to see!.png S2e13 MePad and Toilet.png S2e13 MePad, Toilet and Lightbulb.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h18m36s025.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h38m15s798.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h34m13s600.png Screenshot 2018-11-10 at 10.46.59 PM.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h21m31s845.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h21m57s584.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h22m20s934.png|Mepad, Toilet, Microphone, and Taco vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h23m12s813.png|Toilet, MePad, Test Tube, and Baseball vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h24m32s704.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h23m39s518.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h24m51s723.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h25m07s845.png|MePad, Toilet, and MePhone4 vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h25m27s288.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h27m00s765.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h27m12s462.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h28m00s873.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h28m39s931.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h28m56s404.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h29m24s765.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h29m39s618.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h29m55s839.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h30m28s779.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h30m46s612.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h31m02s376.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h31m13s709.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h31m19s733.png vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h31m40s198.png Oh god those eyes 6.png Screenshot 2018-11-10 at 11.08.16 PM.png screen thing.png|Mepad's screen Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Justin Chapman Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:Male Category:Host Category:Meeple